Fall In Love With Me
by Tropicall
Summary: Ace is a refugee from a war his father started, and one step out of line could cost him everything. So when tensions run high, and he finds himself falling for Robin, who wants nothing to do with him, even though he took a bullet for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Yep, this is an Ace X Robin fic. It's an obscure pairing, but I'm writing it anyways :D**

**I would love to hear your comments on this pairing, so don't be shy. It's an AU fic, because it's a bit easier for me to work with. They are Oda's characters, and I can't even dream of owning them. BTW, this is all from Ace's POV because Robin is too hard for me and I have no experience with writing her. These are everybody's ages: (they're all in HIGH SCHOOL!)**

**Ace: 17**

**Robin: 16**

**Luffy: 15**

**Nami: 16**

**Usopp: 15**

**Zoro: 15**

**Sanji: 15**

**Chopper: 14**

**Franky: 16**

**Marco: 17**

**Kuina: 15**

**Kaya: 15**

**Hancock: 16**

**Vivi: 16**

First day of school. I was entering eleventh grade. One side of me was excited, as I'm one year closer to finishing, but the other just despises it. Another year full of crappy homework and project. Also having to beat the shit out of cocky small fry. Luffy was having his first day of high school, and he was bouncing excitedly next to me on the bus. The guy had so much energy, I don't even want to imagine him on steroids.

"I'll finally have Shanks for my classes! I'll have him for homeroom too!" Luffy said with twinkling eyes. He adored the red-haired teacher, who was always jolly and never gave homework. He was so popular, much to the envy of Buggy, Spandam and Enel. The guy used to be our neighbour, but he moved away when Luffy was eight. Even though he only lived next to us for two years, he was Luffy's idol. He had bought Luffy a simple straw hat with a red ribbon, and Luffy always wears it.

"You don't know that yet." I told him with a smirk.

"I'll have him! I know it."

"You barely know anything Lu."

"Shishishi...We'll see nii-chan, we'll see." He grinned.

The bus pulled over at the school's entrance. Everybody was flooding there, the slutty girls in outfits that left little to imagination. The patent leather shined in the sun, and the geeky guys were staring and drawing them, most likely naked. The goths were dressed in full black garb as usual. No matter how hot the day, they would be dressed in black. And they never sweated too, which creeps me out. The many cliques in Mariejois High all had their own dressing styles, causing the school to look like a big packet of Skittles. Or maybe like a rainbow threw. My black shorts and unbuttoned white shirt showed exactly where I belonged: the gangs. A tattoo spelling my name (although with a mistake, a crossed out 'S') added to that image, and as a result, I had more than enough attention from girls.

With my thumbs in my pockets I slowly strolled outside into the summer sun.

"Yo Ace!" Marco called. The guy still had the hilarious pineapple cut.

"Hey dude." I responded. "How was summer?"

"Got a lot of chicks in bed, slept, trained. The usual. You?"

"Had to clean and repair the house, go to military camp. The damn old fart will push me into the military even if it will be his death." I sighed.

We entered the school, and everybody moved aside for us. Our gang was known to easily beat the shit out of everybody, the muscles showed off by our clothing attesting to that.

"Hey Ace." Kalifa flirted. She was sexy, but I had no interest in hooking up with her. "Want to have some fun this weekend." She said suggestively, her boobs almost falling out of her slightly transparent top. The patent leather skirt she was wearing showed off her ass.

"Nah, I can get better."

I didn't look back to see her expression.

"Still rejecting everybody?" Marco teased. "You sure you're not gay?"

"Pretty sure asshole. I don't need some easy chick."

"What about that new girl? She's swatting off guys like flies." He said whilst pointing at somebody.

I looked over and saw a girl with olive skin, black hair with bangs and blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that hit at about mid thigh with horizontal green stripes. The deep V allowed me a glance at her chest. She looked at me, and I broke off my gaze after flashing her a sexy grin. Her smile was sexy as I expected. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"That I can make an exception for." I laughed.

"She already joined up with Nami. Doesn't your kid brother hang out with her?"

"Yeah." I've seen them hanging around the apartment, Luffy not noticing the blush that forms on her cheeks when he casually drapes his arm over her should or around her waist. I should talk to him, they'd make a good couple. But my dumb little brother was dense and didn't notice any of the effects his behaviour had on girls.

"Then you'll most probably see her around your house. You're so lucky that Garp barely ever comes. The place is basically yours."

"The old man comes at random moments. If he catches me doing anything that is out of line I'll go straight to military school. Forever." I told him, with the emphasis on forever.

"Pops doesn't care what I do, as long as I don't get anybody pregnant." Marco laughed. We sat down in the auditorium, all the way at the end. My backpack was filled with empty beer cans. The concrete floors would allow any can rolled down to produce a heavy racket. Sengoku would lose his thought

Luffy and his band of friends consisting of Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper. Franky, Kuina, Vivi and Kaya, sat down on the row below us. As Marco had predicted, she sat down dirctly in front of me. The slope of the floor allowed me a good view of her chest. Marco was chatting with Jozu who had sat down, and I looked for more newbies.

"Who's the tattooed guy behind me?" I heard her ask. They both looked at me and I grinned back. Her voice fit her, husky and melodious. I hoped her moans were like that too.

"That's Ace." Nami replied with a roll of her eyes. "He's Luffy's older brother, and nicer than he looks. And acts."

"I'm so honored you think so well of me Nami." I told her. "So what's your name?" I asked the olive-skinned girl.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet you." She pleasantly responded. Robin then smiled. "Please stop staring at my chest."

I just grinned and looked some more.

"Attractive girls catch my eyes."

Nami laughed. "I think you caught his." She added.

"He has a niche for annoying people. Ask him to not do something and he'll do it some more. Just ignore it, he just can't get anybody to sleep with him." She told Robin. "He only dreams of having a girl with your looks glance at him."

"After you were so nice about me, now you're making me look so bad. I think you have heard the sounds coming from my bedroom about as often as Luffy."

"Which means you jack off a lot." She pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't think I moan like a girl." I cleverly responded. I didn't sleep with anybody, but that doesn't mean I'm a saint. I've had my fair share of girls over.

They both turned around as Sengoku had taken the podium. Marco and I both winked at each other. We had to wait for a crucial part to interrupt him. Marco and I had pulled this prank since tenth grade when the leaving twelfth graders had taught it to us. It was a school tradition.

"Welcome back to Mariejois High. I welcome the new members of our community, the ninth graders. Now for the new rules. There will be no more kissing or any intercourse at school grounds."

Marco and I snickered as people started booing.

"The janitor refuses to clean up used condoms. Also, -

We rolled down two cans and he immediately stopped talking. Almost everybody started laughing, as we had pulled off this prank many times before.

"Also," he restarted, scanning the crowd for the prankers . "Cameras have been placed strategically as to keep a closer eye on troublemakers."

Sengoku looked at us. At our two rows were the delinquents of the school, the ninth graders already having a social status higher that the normal people in twelfth grade.

"Also, Mr. Portgas, we would advise you to button your shirt. We are not at the beach but an institute of learning." He said, looking directly at me. I just smirked, and made no move to button it.

"No smoking or the consumption of alchol, as many of you should know, since this is not a new rule. Now, the list of people who are under probation for various reasons. Mr. Rob Lucci, Ms. Kalifa, , Mr. Kaku, Mr. Fukurou, Mr. Blueno, Mr. Portgas D. Ace, Mr. Marco, Mr. Jozu, Mr. -"

Again we rolled down some cans.

"Mr. Kuro, Ms. Boa Hancock, Ms. Sandersonia, Ms. Marigold, Mr. Bentham, Mr. Sanji, Mr. Franky, Ms. Nami, Mr. Monkey D. Luffy, Mr.-"

Three cans this time rolled down. What the hell did Luffy do in the first ten minutes of school to have him on probation? He was a fucking ninth grader!

"Mr. Roronoa Zoro, Mr. Sanji and Mr. Usopp. The ninth graders have been put on probation as their eigth grade year has been stained by the breaking of school rules. All others are on probation for things such as fighting, smoking, abusing the dress code, poor grades, and attending class under the influence of drugs and alcohol. Do remember even though this is a public school, nothing goes unnoticed. Our -"

We rolled down all the cans, causing a great noise.

"Our new teachers are-"

This time the bell interrupted him, and everybody got up and left. The whole crowd slowly moved, allowing nobody more than a millimeter of private space. The dirty guys were on purpose feeling up girls and they didn't care. It was sad to have to do it that way.

"OUR ASSEMBLY IS NOT YET OVER!" Sengoku shouted angrily. Eveybody ignored him and soon everybody went to the appropriate classrooms where they would receive their schedules. Then they would move to their homerooms and the official day would start. This school made us work hard on the very first day. Some teachers even gave pop quizzes on things they taught last years. Newcomers would often fail these, no matter how smart they are.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy asked me. "What's probation?"

"I'll explain in lunch. You and your friends can sit with us." I told him, also nudging him into the proper classroom. Soon I caught up with Marco and we sat down in the classroom full of eleventh graders. In alphabetical order our names were called. After an half hour I received my schedule and I joined Marco in homeroom.

"Pops made sure we were put in the same class." Marco grinned. His adoptive father Whitebeard was quite influential, and did everything for Marco. The guy was on the board of directors of basically everything. He swam in money because of a cruiseline he opened. The guy loved ships and the sea. Before he had been in the navy.

"Our homeroom is Hina." Jozu added. "Lucky us."

"Just because we have eye-candy for homeroom doesn't mean it's lucky." I told him. "She's strict as hell!"

"Her body makes up for all that." Marco grinned. I did not want to know what he was picturing in his mind.

I rolled my eyes and studied my schedule.

"Who the fuck put me in advanced Algebra 2?" I cursed. What's with the math, I barely passed last year, and that's because I slept with the teacher. She quit, so I couldn't pull that trick again since Crocodile teaches it.

"And Crocodile teaches advanced Math!" Then I looked at Marco.

"Did Whitebeard do that?"

"Yes." Marco said boredly. "I'll let you copy so don't worry."

"Yes, and then they put us on opposite sides of the room and I fail eveything. The guy loves to ruin us!"

Marco laughed. "You're fucked there!"

Grabbing his schedule, I started laughing.

"Dude, you have etiquette with T-Bone! Maybe you should buy him a steak as you don't have an ounce of politeness!"

Marco looked and then frowned.

"I have him too." Jozu said.

"Guess they want to put all the fighting gangs in there." Marco sighed, as he heard other members of our gang curse. I'm happy I'm not in that class, I would curse in the first five minutes. T-Bone was all big on honour and honesty and was just creepy. Girls were convinced he's a pedophile.

"Thank God I don't have fuckin' etiquette with that freak!" I laughed.

"Portgas, watch your language." Hina warned me, lighting up a cigarette.

She almost never went easy on anybody. Hina loved to catch peope doing stuff that's against the rules. So that meant she liked me. I could sleep with her to keep up my Business grades. Everybody said it was the hardest class an eleventh grader had to take. I flashes her a sexy grin and she smiled back.

"You warming up to Hina?" Marco noticed.

"Never hurts, and I bet she'll be good in bed." I said wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

"That's going to be a tough one."

"I got Tashigi in bed."I smirked.

Marco rolled his eyes. "How can anybody sleep with you?"

"Good looks."

"I thought girls are all about intelligence yet everybody crawls in your bed." He muttered. "Must be the freckles."

I grinned, and then the bell rung. I had a study hall, but with none of my friends.

"Well, see you in algebra." Marco said as he walked in the opposite direction of me.

Waving, I easily walked to the library despite the big crowd. They forced us to be in the library if you didn't have class, which I think is just to annoy us. As soon as I entered the dusty library, all the way in the back I spotted Robin, who was wearing rectangular glasses. Most people who were glasses looked dumb, but she just looked sexier.

The dusty books which nobody read towered high, and the ugly librarian was already giving us the stink-eye for entering when we obviously didn't want to read or be quiet. Her mousy brown hair looked like it was last washed five years ago, as weird white flakes decorated it. The sweaters she wore were just fugly, even Ronald McDonald has better fashion sense. Her big white sneakers always stayed snowy white, and the plastic soles squeaked as she slowly walked through the aisles, hoping to kick out couples that are making out.

"Hey." I greeted her as I plopped down onto the chair next to her. "What are you working on?"

She was quickly writing something with a textbook open.

"We have Ms. Tsuru, and she already gave us homework for government." She sighed. "And we didn't even have it."

"You want help? I'm pretty okay at that."

"I would appreciate that." Robin told me with a charming smile.

Quickly we worked through and soon she was finished.

"You are quite good, without you I wouldn't have finished that."

"Thanks." I said with a lazy grin as I scratched the back of my head.

"So where are you and Luffy-san from?" Robin asked.

"Brazil. I left when I was fourteen."

I loved the colorful, high town houses that decorated the streets. People put up their laundry on lines above it, giving the town a homey air. Good Brazilian cooking always entered your nose, and it was great. The nightlife too, as nothing was ever boring. It may be hot and the air might be thick, but that's the one place I'll always return to. Home.

"Can you speak Portuguese fluently?"

"Yeah. So what are you, Italian?" I quickly answered, and I changed the subject. I didn't want to get all sucked in in my memories. There was a reason we left, and that's something I'd rather not recall.

"Yes. I only just transferred here. Nami-san and I are rooming together."

"She finally found somebody?" I said with a surprised look. "That room has species unknown to science! I think the last time it was clean was when she moved in."

"You sure know a lot about the conditions." She laughed. "I helped her clean it up when I moved in. Our neighbours are so noisy."

"We're your noisy neighbours." I laughed." Almost every night Nami comes over for the food."

"Do you and Luffy order out a lot?"

"I cook. Do I look like somebody who orders take out?" I asked her, supposedly offended.

Makino, who ran the local bar, had let me work part time, and I worked in the kitchen. She could make a dish with the cheapest ingredients and still impress a gourmet chef working in a five star restaurant. I don't have her skills, but I'm pretty close.

"Yes." Robin answered with a laugh.

"Come over with Nami tonight, I'll let you taste the best cooking in the entire country!" I boasted.

"We'll see that. My father was a professional chef."

"South American food is the best." I said happily.

The bell rung. Then I realized she said her father _was_. Is he dead or something? Better not bring that up.

"Well, see you later Ace-san."

"Call me Ace." I told her with a wink as I headed towards my Algebra class.

That friggin' asshole of a Marco totally ignores my lack of skill in any kind of math. So already I had a failing class for the rest of the year unless I pulled a hell lot of all-nighters. It tired me just thinking about it. Marco waved me in with a sleepy grin plastered over his face. Angrily I sat down next to him, getting ready to curse his face off in Portguese so that I couldn't be suspended.

"I'm going to be fucked in this class. You know Crocodile's teaching this class, and he hates your guts. He'll put us across the room in no time dumbass." I told him in English as Crocodile hadn't entered the room yet.

"I'll send you the notes. And you could try to sleep with him." He said laughing.

"I'm not a fag, no matter how much you like to think of me as one." I grumbled.

"We'll see Ace, we'll see."

I shot him an angry look as the teacher came in. His glasses were gleaming gold, his purple hair slicked back, and an ugly scar stretching across his face. One of his favorite pasttimes was to insult people who couldn't perform up to his impossibly high standards.

"I won't welcome you to this class you worthless punks." Crocodile started. "Anybody who thinks they can slack off or cheat will be punished accordingly. As all of you should know, I don't grade lower than an A. Anything lower than that will be a failing grade."

Looks like we're going to have a fun time with this tightass jerk.

"Look at what shit you brought me into." I whispered to Marco.

"And you Portgas, refrain from talking. I don't repeat what I say twice. No retakes, no late homework or projects. Everything I assign to you must be turned in by the beginning of the next class. Now, to start to our first section, the -"

I zoned out completely as he started drawing complicated diagrams and lecturing. Marco was easily keeping up. This class is impossible. I'm not dumb, but I'm not some genius like Marco. The guy easily keeps up with all the crazy schedules this school provides and finds time to bed several girls.

After a period of lecturing, I fled the class. The rest of my schedule too had me either writing notes or just sleeping with my eyes open. Then the lunch bell rang and I slowly sauntered into the cafeteria to the usual table, the one near the open glass windows. Sunlight streamed in and I stretched with a yawn. No teacher went easy on the first day, and my energy was running dangerously low.

The cafeteria was running full with people, and I saw some girls sigh and stare as I stretched. They weren't too interesting, as I could see the promise rings gleaming on their fingers. Never again was I dating anybody with those cursed rings. Damn parents, buying over daughters with jewelry.

"Ace! Ni-chan! Ace!" Luffy hyperly said as he shook me awake. "I don't have any money left, give me yours."

"Uh? Lu? Borrow some, I still need to get some grub."

Stiffly I walked up and joined the line. Soon I returned with some fried rice and shrimp, a hamburger, curry noodles and two bottles of water. With a record speed I shoveled everything into my mouth, not leaving a crumb.

"Hey Ace!" Nami asked when I was finished. "Robin told me you invited us over for tonight."

"Yeah, you guys can come."

"Ace, I invited over everybody okay?" Luffy said with his mouth full of stolen food.

"I'm not making dinner for over ten people! We don't even have that much food!" I angrily told him.

"I'll help you get groceries and prepare." Sanji offered.

"Luffy, can I come too?" Boa Hancock said. She was the most beautiful girl at the school, with creamy, pale skin, navy blue eyes and shiny black hair. Not to mention her figure, but she only had eyes for Luffy who was of course, completely unaware of that several girls are trying to win over his heart, including her. Keimi, Marguerite and Conis also immediately invited themselves over when they got wind of the dinner party, as Luffy told nobody no.

Nami was getting angry, so to stop the upcoming fight I agreed.

"Should we watch a movie too?" I asked hesitantly, looking at all the angry girls surrounding this table.

"Hey Ace, if all the ninth graders are coming, we'll join too." Marco said.

"We'll be there at six." Jozu added.

"I'm getting an action flick." I told everybody, getting angry at the now crowd of Luffy-lovers and all the others.

"But I thought we could watch some Grey's Anatomy!" Chopper interjected. The cute guy eared lots of coos from the girls with his baby blue eyes, messy brown hair and his naiveness. He was pretty smart, as he had skipped a grade.

"I'm making and paying for the food, I'm deciding what we'll be watching." I grumbled.

Luffy was laughing his ass of about something, and he casually put his arms around Nami and Hancock who were both furiously staring at each other. I seriously had to talk to him because these girls were going to kill each other pretty soon. Zoro was talking with Kuina and Usopp was making up some outrageous story and telling it to Kaya, who was giggling. Looks like there were going to be some new couples pretty soon.

"So Ace, what happens when we're on probation?" Nami asked.

"If you break any rules you're automatically suspended or expelled. They don't do shit, I've been on probation for forever and I only got suspension once." I told her whilst stretching.

Marco and Jozu then dragged me over.

"Stop playing the good old bro. Some assholes started a fight with us."

We walked over to the scene. Oars, a big burly American Indian was pummeling the twelfth graders who called themselves CP9. Quickly I grabbed one of them and delivered a punch that knocked the guy out. I started pummeling some other small fry. Oars had fallen to his leg, which looked broken. Kizaru, the teacher who taught physics, had just kicked him.

"BREAK UP THE FIGHT!" He shouted. His yellow striped suit and yellow aviators always prevented him from looking too scary, and his face never matched his words. It's like he's some emotional retard. Nobody payed any heed to him as a result, and some idiot actually punched him. Kizaru's face was hilarious though! I grabbed Lucci, the leader of the CP9 and delivered a punch to his stomach. Soon he retaliated, and he punched my nose. Brass knuckles covered his fists. A sickening crack was heard, but I took the opening to hit his glum face. Lucci had a look of surprise, and he took out a knife.

"Back up with big boy." He said with a smug smile. "Smoker gave me orders to get you in the hospital for some time. We could send your little brother and some of his friends with you if you keep on fighting." Lucci threatened me.

"You won't be able to lay a finger on him." I growled, and I knocked the knife out of his hands, resulting in a deep cut on my knuckles. Even though I was bleeding like a rund, I fought with all I had, and soon a black and blue pile lay neer my feet that once resembled Lucci.

"Hey Ace, I think this time you can't shrug it off." Marco joked. My shirt was almost completely red with my blood, as both my nose and hand were bleeding. Also, my lip was split.

"More like the fucking hospital. That idiot can't fight without metal." Jozu commented.

Then Luffy and his gang streamed in.

"Ni-chan, I heard there was a fight." Luffy called out.

"Yeah, we beat their asses." I smugly told him,

"Ace, we better get you treated!" Chopper squeaked. He took out a little blue backpack and started putting swallow's tails on the cut after wiping away the blood and disinfecting it.

"Stupid asshole had a knife." Jozu grumbled.

"Are you kidding me?" Nami exclaimed. "Don't they monitor that stuff?"

"Smoker asked him to do it." I told her. "He probably made sure Lucci got through without any difficulties. Fucking CP9, doing the teacher's dirty work."

"I don't think you need stitches, but your nose is broken." Chopper happily said with a sigh.

I put it back in place and everybody winced as again a crack was heard. I'd done it tons of times before, and I'm sure my nose didn't look much worse than usual.

"Broke it several times before." I said when they looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt." Luffy said with a careless grin.

The bell rung and I slowly stood up.

"I look okay?"

"Your shirt is bloody, most people will notice." Robin said, pointing out the obvious.

I shrugged it off and threw it away, as it had holes. The thing wasn't expensive anyway. None of my stuff was. Except for my belt. Luffy got it for me for my birthday last year, and we had to eat baked beans for a month.

"Not buttoning is bad enough, but shirtless is going to get you sent home for sure." Zoro pointed out.

I got up and walked to my next class.

"See ya," I told Luffy and I walked to my next class, Business, together with Marco and Jozu.

Luffy probably didn't hear me, as they were walking in the opposite direction. When we entered the class, everybody stared. Hina looked over and then kept on talking.

"Portgas, I want to see you after class." She said facing the board.

Oohs were heard in the class, and after Hina told them to shut up the class was silent. Marco, Jozu and I had already sat down in the back and were now furiously writing notes. Class soon was over, and I walked over to Hina's desk.

"I'll be right to the point. Tashigi is a good friend of mine, and she told me about the special extra credit you did." She started, raising her eyebrows suggestivel. "Same goes for my class, as she told me you did a good job. As soon as the hand heals we'll get choose a day?" Hina asked me leaning forward. "Hina is disappointed. I wanted to get a sooner date."

So I could sleep with her to get up my grade. Thank God she told somebody as now I didn't have to do as much work as before. And Hina's figure was better than Tashigi's too. The suits she wore made people wish she would just come in a bra and miniskirt.

"Ok." I said with a grin.

"Now go to your next class." She ordered and she turned her back towards me and started typing on the computer.

Soon the day was over without any events. I didn't see Robin anymore either. After I finished my homework it was time to talk to Luffy.

"HEY LU!" I shouted. "COME OVER IN THE KITCHEN!"

Luffy ran over.

"What do you need?"

"Let's talk." I said with a sigh.

"Talk about what?"

"Girls."

"Huh" Luffy said with a confused look. "Why?"

"You know Nami, Hancock, Keimi, Marguerite and Conis right? And how much they like you?"

"Yeah! They're my friends!" He told me with a big, proud grin.

"They all like you."

"Duh Ace! They're my friends."

"They want to be your girlfriend." I said with an annoyed look. "They want to kiss you."

"Oh." He simply said.

"Do you want to kiss any of them?"

"Yeah, sure, Nami."

"Why?"

"Because I dream about her. They're nice dreams." He said again with one of his careless grins.

"Then kiss Nami. But not when all of the others are looking because they'll get angry."

"Can't I then just kiss all of them?" Luffy asked.

"If all of them don't mind you kissing the other then yes. Ask them." I told him with a sigh.

"I'll ask when they come over. Shishishi. Why did we need to talk about this anyway?"

"Because you're so dense you didn't realize any of that."

He laughed as he walked away to take a shower. The guy was so stupid. I hope I never sink that far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Yeah, here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. There will be some Portuguese, which is not going to be perfect! I can't write it at all, so Google Translate had to help me with my horrible writing. If you think it's annoying, I'll take it away, but I find it fun to do. **

The doorbell rung. It was probably Nami and Robin. I opened, and I saw Robin in a loose flowy olive top with some skinny jeans. Nami was wearing a tight white blouse, with a few buttons open, and a hair band with a cat stitched on it. Her skirt was a plaited orange one.

"Hey, you guys are the first." I said with a grin. The smell of the stew had spread throughout the room.

"This smells good Ace. What are you making?" Nami said as she plopped down onto the couch next to Luffy, who was playing frantically on the xBox.

"A stew. There's pork, potato and corn. I'm also going to make chicken with okra, and some collard greens with some soft cheese."

"Nice!"

"Shall I help set the table?" Robin asked with a slight smile. It barely tugged the corners of her mouth upwards.

"Nah, it's ok." I told her.

Quickly I set the table for a buffet. The small, round thing wasn't going to allow over ten people to eat. Again the bell rung. Quickly I opened and Luffy's harem came in. All were dressed in outfits that were tight. Poor Luffy didn't know he was in such high demand. Soon everybody arrived, and the guys on the xBox were being cheered on. Mostly Luffy though. Sanji was in the kitchen, helping me finish the food.

"Oh, you guys have Lips? Let's play that!" Keimi said happily. All the girls – the majority – nodded and the game was started.

"Robin, you go first." Nami said.

"Hey Ace, you go!" Luffy grinned.

"No."

"Yeah, c'mon Acie!" Marco said with a lazy grin. "Show 'em what you got nightingale!"

They pushed me forward and a mike was thrown in my not-all-too eager hands. Survivor by Destiny's Child was heard.

"You guys set me up!" I angrily said. Everybody was grinning, watching me intently. They were going to get hell when my turn showed up.

_"__Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better. You thought that I'd be weak without ya, but I'm stronger. You thought that I'd be broke without ya, but I'm richer. You thought that I'd be sad without ya,_

_I laugh harder. You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,_

_now I'm wiser. You thought that I'd be helpless without ya, but I'm smarter. You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, but I'm chillin'. You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, sold nine million." _Robin sung. Her voice was nice, melodious. Warm.

My lines came up, and everybody started cheering. Freakin' chorus. I was going to sound like a fag.

"Marco, you asshole, you're next." I growled. I cleared my throat.

_"I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up. I'm not gon' stop, I'm gonna work harder. I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it. I will survive, keep on survivin'. I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up, I'm gon' stop. I'm gonna work harder, I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it, I will survive, keep on survivin'" _I sung. My voice was a deep low growl, and I barely got any of the notes.

"You suck!" Jozu shouted. I turned around and stuck out my middle finger. Then suddenly our neighbor Akainu knocked on the wall.

"Turn off the damn karaoke machine, and make sure whoever just sung doesn't get anywhere near it! Are you killing a dog in there or something?" He shouted.

Everybody burst out in laughing, and I got a pissed look on my face. Damn prick.

"I aint finished killing Fido! Puta! Vá se foder sua mãe, seu idiota de meia-idade! Cala a boca maldita, você vai feder nosso apartamento!" I shouted back at top volume. (_Bitch! Go fuck your mom, you middle-aged idiot! Shut your shitty mouth, you're gonna stink up our apartment!)_

"I have no idea what you just said Ace, but I'm sure it wasn't nice!" Marco said with a big grin.

Luffy was laughing.

"What did he say?" Sanji asked with raised eyebrows.

"Bitch, go fuck your mom you middle-aged idiot. Shut your shitty mouth you're gonna stink up our apartment." He translated with a grin. They all laughed.

"You're lucky he doesn't speak Portuguese." Zoro noted. Robin had missed all her lines, and it was my turn again.

_"You thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhalin'. You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision." _I sung, this time with a whiny high voice that got all the notes, but was sure to annoy the hell outta that damn Akainu. He needed to get his midlife crisis and move to Australia or whatever. Just get the hell outta here. Everybody laughed at my ridiculous voice.

"Hey, superstar needs full attention!" I said with an evil grin. _"You thought I couldn't last without ya, but I'm livin'. Thought that I would fail without ya, but I'm on top. Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop. You thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here. Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here." _I proudly finished the stanza, sure to have annoyed the middle-aged bastard.

"PORTGAS, I WILL CALL GARP!"

"Beije minha bunda! Chupe minhas bolas, se você estiver cão já imunda!" I shouted back, using the same commanding tone, adding in a lot of mocking. (_Kiss my ass! Suck my balls while you're at it you dirty dog!)_

"Kiss my ass. Suck my balls while you're at it you dirty dog." I translated for them.

Soon he furiously knocked at the door.

"Portgas," he growled angrily. "I asked you to stop twice, put it down, or I will inform Garp."

"Same answer. Kiss my ass or suck my balls, you choose." I told him with a mocking grin.

"Don't need the translation for that line. And button up your damn shirt while you're at it!"

"Nah, I like fresh air."

"Garp will know. And stop raping those girls." He said, defeated. He returned, and was now probably calling Garp. Not that he cared. The old man hated the tight-ass prick. He even encourages me to annoy him. He told me that the guy has a volcano fetish, that he has tons of papier-mâché volcanoes all over his house, and every day he makes them erupt. Akainu needed to get laid. Not that he ever would, with him always wearing his ship-yard cap, and of course, his volcano fetish.

"I'd hate to see your ass get sent to boot camp."

"Old man hates the guy. He doesn't give a shit."

Hancock was battling against Nami, but it was more like they were going to start clawing each other soon. The red stiletto's Hancock was wearing were sure to prove a lethal weapon.

"Ace, everything's finished."

"Food?" Luffy happily said as he ran towards the table and took a big portion of everything except the vegetables. I put a big scoop on his plate.

"Eat it or no desert you monkey."

"Ace, is there any beer?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, fridge."

Soon everybody was sitting all over the living room, eating the food.

"Ace, you're a good cook!" Chopper peeped.

"Oh, but I'm so much better! I can whip up a banquet in an hour! Gourmet chefs often ask me for advice!" The long-nosed teen boasted

"Really?"

"Uhuh!" He said, shaking his head. Before he could start on another tale, Sanji interrupted.

"He's shitting you. The guy tried to fry an egg, but he got it stuck on the ceiling. He called me desperately, asking me how to get it off. Since he used anti-stick, the thing was super-glued. He finally got it off by standing on top of the stove, burning his feet, and scraping it off with a spatula." Sanji said with a smirk.

Usopp's face froze and his jaw dropped. Quickly he closed it.

"I called you in confidence!" He angrily said, jabbing his index finger into Sanji's sternum multiple times.

Everybody laughed at the tale, and soon a bottle of rum went around, and the coke was diluted.

"Don't ruin the coke!' Franky said. Everybody ignored the cyan-heared guy, sitting there with his speedo. The bottle was empty, and the plates and pans were too. Sanji got out the plate of cake, and soon everybody was sitting in a circle.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Hancock said, triumphantly holding up the bottle.

"No guy on guy." I growled.

Marco and Jozu laughed. "Girl on girl appreciated. The closet isn't needed."

"Haha." Nami bit at them. "No." She said giving them an angry look.

"Feel free ladies." They said.

The bottle spinned, and it landed on Luffy first. I was sitting next to him.

"Você sabe o que fazer lá dentro, certo?" I asked, making sure nobody could understand. (_You do know what to do in there, right?)_

"Sim irmão." He answered, rolling his eyes. (_Yes brother)_

"Quem você está esperando?" _(Who you hoping for?)_

Everybody looked at us with an annoyed look, unable to decipher our conversation. The bottle was spun, and it slowly landed on Nami. She triumphantly looked over at Hancock, and linked her arm through Luffy's as they went in the closet. You could hear them stumbling around in the closet, obviously having a full make-out session.

Hancock was looking pissed at the clock, probably counting the seconds until Luffy would be 'freed' from Nami. Everybody was grinning at each other, knowing for sure Luffy was getting busy. Then the bell rung.

"Who the fuck did you invite?" Marco asked.

"Nobody." I said with a raised eyebrow. I opened the door, and some tenth grade girls stepped in. Hancock received them with pleasure, and they were informed of the game, and soon the circle was bigger.

"You don't mind?" She asked with sugar-sweet eyes.

"Nah." I said.

Now I would be sure I didn't have to be locked in a closet with any of them.

"Time's up bitch!" Hancock shouted.

Nami blouse was opened two buttons further, and Luffy's hair was messed up. They were both grinning.

"Why don't we do this? If you don't want to go in a closet with somebody, you remove one article of clothing." One of the newcomers said. She was a girl I'd never seen before. Her hair was brown and shoulder-length, with big ringlets. However, her eyes seemed to chase away that aura of innocence, with the heavy black liner. The clothing too, all tight.

Marco and Jozu nodded their heads, and Kaya and Kuina looked at each other wearily. Usopp quickly told them they could leave whenever they wanted too, and soon the trio left. Zoro didn't want to admit his eyes were set on Kuina. They both went to the same dojo, both at karate.

Usopp and Kaya was a friendship which was most likely going to develop into more pretty soon. The blonde loved Usopp and the feelings were the same. Soon the bottle was spun again. It landed on Chopper and the brunette. Soon a shirt was laying behind her.

"No offense Chopper. You're just a little young." She sweetly said, trying to spare his feeling.

The poor guy was shaking, probably pretty scared about what he had to do in there. He took off his shoes and socks. It was cute, as the socks had a snowflake motif. He and his father both came from Canada, and they always brought things to remind themselves of home. Luffy said they had the best maple syrup ever and these weird candies called moose droppings.

Brunette spun the bottle and it landed on Marco, and then on Kuina. Kuina heavily blushed, and took off her vest. Marco laughed heartily, and took off his shirt. This happened for some time, with people either regressing into the closet or undressing themselves. Stoic Zoro was down to his shirt, and his big scar attracted a lot of eyes.

"Car crash. I climbed through the windshield, cut myself. Stop staring." He grumbled.

Now the bottle stopped on Luffy and then on Hancock. With a nod they both stood up, and Nami angrily looked at the two raven-haired. Everybody could hear them sucking face, and when they returned, Hancock gave a snide look in Nami's direction.

"E, coma era?" I asked him. (_And, how was she?)_

"Util." _(Good)_

Then my turn came to go in the closet with Brunette. She gave me a sexy grin as we walked into the closet. One of her skinny arms slung around my neck, whilst the other went downward to my butt. My hands were under her shirt, and I unclasped her bra quickly. I caressed her breasts, the soft skin pleasant to the touch.

"The gauze is itchy…" She mumbled.

I switched hands. Our tongues were entangled, and now her hand went towards my belt. I moved her hand, and my mouth left a small mark at her collarbone. Slowly I moved towards her ample décolleté. With one of my hands I took off her shirt, while my mouth moved on one of her breasts.

"Time's up!" I heard Jozu call.

Quickly I checked myself for anything that would give anything away, and I left in a few seconds. My hair was mussed up, I saw in the mirror. I noticed how my lips were a bit swollen. Three grins met me, Marco, Jozu and Luffy were all looking at me expectantly. Finally Brunette came out.

The deep-v shirt she was wearing clearly showing the small love mark, and her bra wasn't put on properly. She blushed as she came back and sat with her friends who quickly chatted away, looking at me occasionally. Then they giggled, and I grinned back at them.

"Foi a morena boa?" Luffy asked. (_Was the brunette any good?_)

"Não é nada de especial. Apenas alguns vagabunda na escola. Seu peito não é falso, porém, não esperava isso." I answered with one my favorite tones, the accomplished one. (_Not anything special. Just some slut at school. Her chest isn't fake though, didn't expect that._)

"Alyssa nome dela, se você se importa" He said looking sideways. (_Her name's Alyssa, if you care.)_

If you care. What's that supposed to mean? That I don't care about the girls I hook up with? Which actually is true, but then I do have standards. Usually I know their name. I shrugged it off, not wanting to think about it.

The game went on, and I just didn't care anymore. Instead of going into the closet, I just stripped. Soon I was sitting there in only my boxers, when I realized the bottle had again landed on me. It was spun again, and it stopped at Robin. What. The. Hell.

I was sitting here basically _naked _and then I have to go into the closet with her.

"Ace, whatcha gonna do? I bet you ten dollars he's gonna go naked." Jozu said, already making a bet out of it to Marco.

"Twenty bucks that he's gonna dive in the closet."

With a sigh I stood up, and Jozu exclaimed. He took out his grungy wallet and threw a stained ten dollar bill to Marco.

"I'm getting that one back." He grumbled.

Robin looked at me and giggled. The boxers I was wearing were Spongebob themed, and when I took off my pants everybody laughed. They were comfy. In the dark closet I leaned against the vacuum cleaner.

"Nice boxers." She remarked.

"Thanks." I said, getting my usual energy back.

"So, are we gonna do something in here."

As an answer she slowly moved closer and draped her arms around my neck. Her mouth moved closer, and then she leaned in and slowly kissed me. Instead of immediately moving to Frenching, she just slowly went, leaving me wanting for more. I moved my hands to around her waist, not going to ruin it.

Some girls were like this, and I knew how to handle them. Then she surprised me. She squeezed my ass.

"Time's up Spongebob!" I heard Nami call. "Don't try and rape her now."

I went out, and looked at her sarcastically.

"I don't rape people. I get raped. Everybody's so eager to jump the covers with me."

"We all wonder why." Nami replied.

Brunette, or wait, Alyssa, was blushing and so were her friends. Think I just got myself a new fanclub. Then the clock started playing the cucaracha, as it was now eleven o'clock.

"I got to go." Alyssa said. Her friends soon followed soon, and Nami kicked out Hancock. Her sad face cried calls to Luffy with her phone number. The rest left too, leaving only Robin and Nami.

"Finally the desperate bitch is gone…" She muttered.

Luffy laughed. "I like you the best anyways." He said with a careless grin, not realizing the impact of his words.

Nami blushed, and with a whisper in his ear, they soon left for his bedroom, leaving Robin and I alone. With a sigh I started picking up plates and washing them. Robin soon joined me, and within a half-hour we were finished.

"Thanks." I said, drying my hands on the little towel boasting the name of Rio de Janeiro in big bright letters.

"Let's go to your room." She said. I was buttoning my pants and putting on my shirt. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Robin led the way, giving me a good opportunity to look at her swinging hips. We entered, seeing Whitebeard's jolly roger above my bed immediately.

"The renowned sailor's team? Whitebeard's Sailors?" She asked, clearly impressed.

"Yeah. He trained me. I love sailing, but there's no sea here, and I haven't been to Rio since we left. Can't scrape up the money, so I'm saving on my own."

She sat down on my bed and patted the space next to her. Before I knew it, we were kissing and Robin's top had soon joined the floor, and my shirt too.

"You sure?" I asked, not taking her to be the kind who immediately jumped in bed with some guy she just met on the same day. As an answer, my pants were unzipped with her mouth. Soon, the rest of our clothes had joined the floor, and I did the same thing to her I'd done to many before her. Even though she knew all that, she was still doing this.

Why, I didn't know. Most girls I could easily figure out what they wanted. Relationship, status, sex, imago change, but I couldn't put her anywhere. It confused me, and I wanted to know her better, so I could put her somewhere. The entire school I had divided, but she just easily jumped from group to group, changing her colors faster than a chameleon.

Seeing her sleeping in one of my shirts too, made me think. And I didn't like that. Girls were predictable, always doing what you wanted them too. Play your cards right and they come reeling in, doesn't matter if you're an Adonis or just normal. Or even ugly for that matter.

I told myself to try and get to know her. Most girls I slept with got boring after the first time, nothing there anymore. Their personality too, wasn't appealing. Yet here she was, keeping herself so close yet out of reach. And I knew it, right there and then, I was going to reel her in. I wouldn't rest before I did it.

**Author: Robin is going to confuse the heck out of you guys, so get used to it. They're not together now, this is just to enrich the plot, I would say. Robin is not cheap. You may find out why… If you guys are nice and review! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please! I love reading them! Just write 'it sux' and I'll be happy anyways. Don't just go on to the next story, tell me whatever you think. People who don't review make my CRY! Yeah! Just dropped a big bomb, huh?**

**I'm joking, but seriously, press the button, and be happy, make me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Ok, I have been very bad by not updating for the entire summer. One of my reasons is that I had this chapter, all finished here, back at home, but forgot to bring it with me, thus leaving me with nothing. Second of all, I didn't want to re-write as this chapter is really good and crucial to the plot. So don't hate me, and if you do, you know the drill, review xD**

I woke up the next day with my bed empty, of course, except for me. From Luffy's room I could hear the sound of a make-out session. With a sigh I rolled out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. My hair was wild, and I had love bites all over me, some in places that haven't seen by a lot. Who am I kidding? I was hardly a virgin.

Even though my skin color was even, that wasn't because of the sun but because of my genetics. I remembered last night, and how great it was. I've been with a lot of people, but none of them were like that. Just thinking about it made me want to grab her, tear off her clothes and do it all over again. For the rest of the day.

My body immediately responded to these thoughts, my excitement quickly appearing. I turned on the shower, and put it at the coldest it could. With some hesitation, I quickly stepped in the freezing cold jet of water, it as quickly disappearing as it came. I predicted a lot of cold showers in my future.

Swiftly I turned the water off and stepped out, then noticing the lacy purple thong. The first question that came into mind was that what she was wearing now? I smacked my forehead. What the fuck was I doing? I take a fucking cold shower to get rid of my excitement and then I deliberately think of stuff that's going to counteract it.

With a groan I brushed my teeth, not bothering to dry myself off properly, hoping that the cold will again, stop my range of thought that will eventually lead to actions. I didn't bring any clothes, so I took a towel and slung it over my hips and walked out. Droplets were sliding over my skin and my hair was dripping wet.

"Well, look at you." Robin said, dressed in a pair of my pants, which were riding dangerously low on her hips, barely concealing anything, and a matching purple bra to the thong in the bathroom. Her black hair was wet, and she had those sexy bedroom eyes. Flashing her a sexy grin I walked over to her. My mouth slowly found hers, and I pulled away.

"Want a replay of last night?" I whispered in her ear.

She pushed me away. "Get dressed." Her voice had turned from pleasant to cold.

With a shrug I walked into the room and slung on some boxers and shorts. Then I went back into the kitchen, but her demeanor hadn't changed. Her posture was rigid.

"You did use a condom right?"

"What you think I am, stupid? Of course I did." I lied.

"I didn't notice you doing it." She said, seeing right through me, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

Crap, crap, crap. How stupid was I?

I ignored the nagging feeling and went on making breakfast. Just ignore her, just ignore the guilt. Just pretend she never asked. Easy. She's not gonna get pregnant. Mind over matter.

"Hello, playerboy?"

Ignore her.

"Ignoring it is not going to work." She told me, acid seeping in.

"You're not pregnant." I told her.

"And you know this how? Can't you do one of those test after a week?"

"Then do it." I said. "And you'll see I'm right."

"And if it's not?"

"Abortion." I suggested without any emotion.

"I don't think so. If I'm pregnant I'm not going to kill it."

Then it suddenly dawned upon me. "And the morning-after pill? That'll still work right?"

"Those thing's aren't 100%." She bit back.

I let out a sigh. "Take it and then see."

"Like I wasn't planning to. I'm going to get it at the drugstore this morning. I need money though."

"How much?"

"I don't know, you think I bought that stuff before?" She angrily snarled.

"I'll come."

She slid the eggs on the plate and started eating them. I took out two slices of bread and started toasting them. While waiting I went to my room to get my wallet. Thankfully I had around fifty dollars. That should be enough for the pill. I was back in the kitchen after slipping my wallet in my pocket and my toast was finished. Quickly I slathered some butter on it and started eating it.

Robin had finished, and she walked into my room. After I finished my toast, she had put on the top she wore yesterday, effectively concealing the fact that my pants barely hung on her hips. They still looked sexy on her. Even though I like to think they still look best on me.

"Let's go."

I held the door open for her and then followed.

"Luffy, I'll be back soon." I bellowed into the apartment.

With my hands in my pockets, Robin and I walked to the drugstore silently. When we arrived I cursed.

"Fuck, what the hell is he doing there?"

"Who?" Robin asked with mild interest.

"The guy with the pink hair. His name is Coby. His dad is with the Marines, and close buddies with my grandfather. I come in there and buy the pill, the old geezer will know in no time and my ass will be shipped to military school." I explained.

"How do you get condoms?" She curiously asked.

An old lady walking by gave us a dirty look and I gave her a rude glare. Damn prude.

"Friends." I simply said.

"Well, great. Give me the money and I'll buy it."

With a sigh I took out my wallet and handed it to her.

"Bring me back the change."

She walked into the shop, her hips swinging. I soon didn't see her out of sight, and I leaned against the wall. Running my hands through my hair, I sighed yet again. I hope that damn pill works. I seriously don't need an Ace junior. Imagine how crazy the old fart'll go.

Then Robin angrily walked out of the store.

"You have to be seventeen to buy 'em. Or else I have to go to a clinic and get a prescription. And then the cost will go up from fifty to over two hundred dollars."

"I'll drive us to another pharmacy."

I stepped in the car, and we drove to all the pharmacies in this town. Either somebody I knew worked there or they didn't have them, or they were just too expensive. Finally we reached the last one.

We stepped in the store in silence, and we started looking for those pills. Just as we found them, in our price range of fifty dollars, Sengoku stepped into the store. Quickly he spotted us standing in the aisle where the birth control was, and feminine hygiene stuff. Robin thought fast and put the pills back where they were and grabbed a pack of tampons. Seeing what she was planning, I slightly smiled.

"Jeez, couldn't you ask somebody else to give you a ride for your tampon run?" I complained, hoping it sounded real.

"You know Nami can't drive, and taxi's are too expensive."

"And the pharmacy on the corner?"

"They don't have my favorite brand. I don't like those Playtex, they're just so…. Icky when it comes out."

"Never mind I asked OK? Let's just pay 'em and go." My eyes darted over to Sengoku and he was stacking up on the hair products.

"Wait, but I still need to buy some other stuff." She said, walking into aisles, dropping nail polish and other random things into my hands.

"As soon as the guy steps out we'll get the pill and go." Robin whispered under her breath.

I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize that if he takes too long we'll have to actually buy this shit?" I muttered under my breath. "And then I'm broke."

"Let me just get the right color. They should have it her somewhere." Robin said, messing through the sales basket, dumping stuff in my hands, taking it out and replacing it by the same thing.

I looked at Sengoku, and the guy was finally paying for all his products. Then I spotted the hair grow formula, and I started to shake. Then one eye shadow compact fell on the floor and broke.

"You have to pay." The woman behind the counter crooned. "Es un dollar." She told me in a thick Spanish accent.

I took out some spare change and counted down a dollar. Robin came back with the pill and lay it down on the counter.

"Four nine nine nine." She again said after taking the dollar.

I started scrambling in my wallet and procured forty-nine dollars and fifty cents. Then I emptied my pockets and it became forty-nine dollars and eighty-nine cents.

"Robin, you have a dime?"

She checked my pockets and then she found a nickel.

I cursed in Portuguese and checked my back pockets, and only found four pennies.

"Can we please take it?"

She counted the money slowly, and then she nodded, thinking we had paid in full.

"Gracias señorita." I said, hoping to compliment her into not counting it twice. She looked like a fat old hag, but petting her ego was sure to help.

Then she did recount, and she stopped us.

"Uno cent more." She told us.

"Um, we don't have any more. Can we please take it with us?"

"No." She almost shouted. "Give cent or give back."

With a sigh Robin put it back, and defeated we walked back to the car.

"As soon as we get some more money we need to get here and buy those pills." Robin sighed.

I started the car and we drove back to the apartment. As soon as we got back, Nami looked at us with a curious expression.

"So, where did you two go?"

"Tampon run." Robin lied smoothly. "Didn't find my favorite brand."

Nami nodded and went back to whatever she was doing.

"Wait a minute." I said suddenly. "Fuck! WE HAVE SCHOOL! Luffy, get your ass dressed." I barked at him. He was there sitting in his boxers and an old shirt. Quickly he got up and ran into his room.

"It's eleven already Einstein. We have two more periods. It's not gonna make much more of a difference." Nami said.

"The old geezer will probably park his ass on the couch in two days, demanding a reason for why we skipped school."

"Lie. Say you and Luffy were sick." Robin offered simply.

I sat down and leaned my head backwards.

"Luffy, you can take it easy, were skipping." I bellowed.

He stuck his head out, his legs halfway into a pair of pants. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I called my friends, and I'm doing schoolwork." Nami told me, her head buried back into some books.

I took out my phone and texted Marco and Jozu for my homework, and soon I got a reply. Even though they were supposed to be in class. With a sigh I got started on the shitload of stuff we had to learn. After two hours everybody was finished with all his or her work.

"Nami, can I borrow a buck?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Because." I answered sarcastically. Did she have to have her nose up in everyone's business?

"Then no. Tell me why and I'll lend it to you. With interest of course."

"Never mind." I muttered angrily.

"Somebody has a secret." Nami purred. "What is it?"

"Like hell I'm telling you." I angrily retorted.

I looked in the grocery money jar and took out a dollar and stuck it in my wallet.

"You look like you have enough money. Just tell us, we'll find out sooner or later." Nami said as she saw the bills in my wallet.

"Nope. This is staying a secret."

"I'll show everybody that video of when you nearly drowned in your soup."

"Do so, I don't care."

"And Luffy was laughing hysterically and we had to do CPR and a noodle flipped out of your nose."

I looked at her stoically, not really giving a shit.

Angry that her threat was taken lightly, she took her stuff and walked out of the apartment, saying something about taking a shower at her place. I looked at Robin and then at the door, signaling that we could go again.

"Luffy, I'm gonna go get some ice cream ok?"

He cheered and we left. Soon we were standing in front of the same store, and we again stood at the counter in front of the same lady.

"ID?" she asked.

"You saw it last time. You know I'm seventeen." I said, getting annoyed.

"ID?" She asked again.

I grumbled and got it out, and we left the store with the pill.

"So, what do you need to do?" I grumbled at Robin.

"Simply swallow it."

"Can you do it now?" I asked, getting irritated.

I wanted to just get it over with, with no thinking that there was going to be a baby. I do not want to get a girl pregnant when I'm seventeen. Even though I'm probably not going to college, I don't want to be some crappy-ass teenage dad. My dad himself wasn't somebody I'd liked to relate myself to. He was a sort of mafia boss, raiding banks and conning people. But then he on purpose agitated the feds and got himself shot several times.

Robin raised an eyebrow, looked at me with a sort of pissed look, and then dry-swallowed the pill.

"Couldn't you have waited those five minutes it would have taken to stop at some supermarket for a bottle of water?"

"No, obviously not." I bit at her, getting tensed up from the situation.

She angrily crossed her arms and pointedly stared out of the window as we drove back. My knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. I was agitated. How stupid was I? What if the pill didn't work? An eerie image flashed through my mind of me holding up some baby. I wanted to knock that thick skull of mine against a wall repeatedly. With a screech I stopped the car, and slammed the door as I got out.

Robin was probably agitated too. If she did get… pregnant, everybody would know she was the mother. I could still walk around without the proof plainly visible. I could even lie about it, say I didn't have sex with a girl I'd met on the same day. People would probably believe me. Garp would raise an eyebrow and decide I didn't. I could abandon her too, and pretend like nothing happened.

But I knew that if I was going to have a kid, as unwanted as it was, I would want to have to do something with it. I mean, what if it ended up looking like me? And then Robin was stuck with it for eighteen years, having to pay for it somehow. And another kid would grow up with a crappy father who walked away from all responsibilty. I shook the troubling thoughts from my mind and sat down on the couch, relaxing. Robin had gone back to her apartment, which I was thankful for. Seeing her walking was just a painful reminded of what could come. Damn it.

"Hey Ace!" I heard a voice say that remarkably sounded like Marco. Groggily I opened my eyes and saw the familiar mop of pineapple-like blonde hair. Behind him was Jozu, looking at the apartment. "Wake up!"

He started shaking me, and when I muttered out a curse in Portuguese, he chuckled. "You planning on telling me what that means anytime soon?"

I stretched and looked at Marco who had sat down next to me on the couch.

"So Mr. Portgas, what happened that you felt the need to skip? Sengoku came to check homeroom and he was pissed when he saw your seat unfilled. I mean, second day of school and already us escaping from his evil autocrat clutches."

"Nothing man." I said sleepily.

"Sure… What's worth it to get that old bitchin' Marine on your ass?"

"Luffy and I were sick, we both had a fever." I lied pointedly. Too bad I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm not saving your sorry ass if I do not get an explanation." The blonde said, all traces of cheerfulness replaced by a mask with no expression.

"Ugh! I'm such a fucking idiot!" I cursed.

"Whadya do?" Jozu said, getting interested.

I cursed again. "Forgot the condom."

They both 'ooohed' and then Jozu chuckled. "How can you forget the condom?"

"Like hell I know." I angrily snarled. "You think I like this?"

"Well, what did you guys do?"

"Morning after pill."

"And if that doesn't work?" Jozu asked.

"Abortion. I don't need a kid. But Robin says that if she's pregnant, she ain't gonna kill it."

"You better hope she doesn't get knocked up. Your granddad is not only going to crazy, he's probably gonna dig around and find you've been around." Jozu said. "And then you're completely fucked. Not only chained up for life with the Marines, but then you have take care of the kid too."

I glared at him. "If she's knocked up, I'm gonna get her to do the abortion."

Marco sighed. "So you're gonna force her?"

"Yes!"

"If she does get pregnant, I would just let it be and put it up for adoption or shit. But if she doesn't wanna get an abortion, she's not going to, no matter what you do. Even your charisma isn't going to help you out."

"She'll say different stuff if she does get preggers. I'm not going to have to walk around with the baby there right for everybody to see. She's going to. I can deny it to, say I never did anything with her. And who the hell would adopt a kid with a Grand Line passport?"

"Oh, and that's real honorable Ace." Marco said. "So you're going to leave her and deal while you take off? That's exactly what happened with you and Luffy if I correctly recall. And you know the kid will ensure that you're not gonna get deported, so how bad is it gonna be?"

"When you actually know anything, then you should start making decisions. And the chance that she's pregnant is still low. It's low already normally, and with the pill the chance should be minimal." Jozu said. "But I thought you were born here. You guys go way back, right?" They walked over to the door.

"I got smuggled in, Jozu. I met Marco at the orphanage they put me." I explained.

Before Marco left, he stopped briefly.

"If Robin is pregnant Ace, you better not walk off and deny it. You're my friend, but if you do that, you're a complete dickhead." Marco said, looking pretty angry.

I knew I shouldn't have said that stuff, but I seriously didn't want a fucking kid! The door slammed itself shut, and again I wanted to hit my head against the wall. What the fuck was going to happen?


	4. Chapter 4

"Good to see you are gracing us with your presence Mr. Portgas. You have even decided to finally adhere to the school dress code. Weren't you above such petty rules?" Sengoku sarcastically asked when he did his usual homeroom rounds.

I glared at the guy. Stupid asshole. The only good thing about this day was that Hina was dressed in a low-cut blouse, and ditched the usual jacket. And as she was very fond of slamming her hand on her desk, and bending over to glare and insult us, we were bound to have a good view the entire class. The only trick was to not get caught looking.

Class passed by too fast though, and then we went to Hina's total opposite, Kokoro. She insisted that everybody called her that. She was fat, ugly and old, but she didn't give a shit about what we did in class. All we had to do was show up, do something, and that was her art class. Most people took this class as a way to flirt with girls or to catch up on homework. For me, it was an opportunity to sleep.

But today, Kokoro was doing her introduction crap rap. With her horrible Dutch accent, she talked about the beauties of Amsterdam. Some dumb idiot raised his hand.

"Yeah?" Kokoro asked.

"Do they really have pot everywhere?" He asked with a big grin.

"Sure, they even brew beer with it." She laughed. (A/N That's actually true, they sell marihuana seeds and that kind of stuff in every tourist shop. Also, I made Kokoro Dutch because Water 7 is like Amsterdam, not because I'm Dutch ;)

Everybody laughed, but then she continued onto the Dutch masters. But then she forgot that she was supposed to be talking in English, and she excitedly went over to Dutch.

"En Jan Vermeer, hij was ontzettend op z'n wijffie gesteld, Catherina Vermeer. In veel van zijn schilderijen is zij het onderwerp. Vaak zijn ook zijn kinderen, hij had er elf, zijn in schilderijen verwerkt." She continued.

Marco was laughing, and he then turned to me.

"So, when are you going to know if you're a future dad or not?"

"Two weeks." I grumbled.

"Should I start buying onesies?"

"There won't be a kid to take care of."

"Still with that line of thought huh?" Marco said, his face becoming serious again.

"Marco, do you want a kid at seventeen and get your ass shipped off to military school? Luffy ain't going to be able to live by himself, so that's a ticket to the same school for him!"

"Ace, if you get a kid, you can care for it. I mean, you take care of Luffy, and Garp won't let the mother fend for herself. So it's not the end of the world."

"Just because I have the ability to take care of one does not mean I'd welcome one!"

"Calm down, I mean, we don't even know if there's gonna be a baby at all."

"You're the one who started this goddamn argument!" I said, hitting the table, "Don't start shit you don't want to finish."

"Then you shouldn't either. If you have sex, you can get a baby. So if you're not ready to face that result, then you shouldn't have sex." Marco calmly said.

"You're one to talk." I grinned. "Nearly every night you're screwing some chick."

"Do you see me despising the fact that I might become a father?"

"No, but imagine if someone got pregnant off of you, what would you do? Welcome the girl you have no connection with really, pay for the kid for eighteen years, and screw up your entire life?"

"Pops would help me. I'm no poor guy like you."

"Rub it in my face will ya?" I said, feigning hurt.

"But wasn't your father a real rich guy?" Marco asked.

"He made his money sabotaging the government of the United Grand Line Nations for the East Blue Islands. All the money he had made, including what he left us, was taken back by the government. Even his house, which he inherited from his mother, in which Luffy and I grew up, was repossessed."

"Seriously? I thought East Blue had signed a peace treaty with the Grand Line years ago?"

"I don't know dude. You know how hard it was to find all that out? Try sneaking into an official crime scene and reading supposed evidence. And anyway, doesn't a peace treaty only prohibit war? Officially, the East didn't have anything to do with it, so it can't be seen as an attack. My dad got all the blame."

"Why are you living here then, and not in the East?"

"The old fart owns our apartment. And its much cheaper to live here."

"Yeah, and more safe too right? East Blue is still warring with the People's North Nation, and the West Blue Archipelago are as usual at war with the United South Republic."

"I wonder why I never asked… Thought you would get angry I guess."

"My old man is and always be an asshole. Abandoned us three, my mom pregnant with Luffy, without a second thought. But I don't have shit to do with him, I barely remember anything about him at all." I said. "Does your dad know about him?"

"Nope, even he can't get enough strings pulled to get his file. Your dad's in our history books too, we're going to be covering him this year. Pretty soon actually."

"Can't I be exempt from that crap?" I sighed.

"They have a picture of you and your mom in there too."

I glared at him. I hated my history, all the personal crap. Everybody would be talking shit about my mom, about me too. I should check the picture, see if you can clearly recognize me. If my name was in there. If they had any of those records. They shouldn't have them though. Garp had secured it all, taken away our names, giving those photographs complete anonymity. Very, _very_ few knew about my father. Marco was one of them, even though I never told him.

_ "Ace! My daddy said that you were lying!" Marco angrily told me. "You can't lie to me! I'm your friend!"_

_ "I didn't lie!" I responded. "What did your daddy say I lied about?"_

_ "About your daddy! He said that your daddy was a bad person. That he's… dead."_

_ "I don't have a daddy."_

_ "Everybody has a daddy!"_

_ "My daddy isn't my daddy. He's a bastard! He left us!"_

It had been many years ago, Luffy was just a toddler. The pain from losing Mom and gaining a little brother instead was still there. Then, in my eyes, Luffy had taken Mom's life in trade for his. He was a murderer. I'd been so angry at him, I'd hated him. One night, I went to his room, with full intention of killing him. But I couldn't. Every night I returned, but his innocent face, incapable of killing, stopped me. And when he finally said his first word, my hate had dissolved. "_Nii-chan!"_ Luffy had so happily cried when he saw me come home from school. His big grin, and those two small arms waiting for a hug. Garp, who'd then lived with us, was sobbing that he wasn't saying Grandpa, but I could only stare in amazement and pick him up.

And then Garp had to leave suddenly, and when he returned, and I'd taken proper care of him, he decided to let us live alone. I'd been about fourteen. And slowly I'd entered my first home again, deep in the night. Even now, it was still a police scene. But I'd been careful, and I hadn't been caught. All the information, all the things my father did, it made my blood boil. And so I had angrily left, vowing to never return.

"At least you had one parent who wanted you. I got dumped at an orphanage." Marco said.

"You have Whitebeard. All I have is that damned old fart. Like shit I'm becoming one of those tight-ass Marines." I grumbled.

"What else are you gonna do then? Gonna grab a gun, start raiding around this area? Or join the war on the other oceans?"

"Raiding for sure. I'm not leaving this world until I'm one hell of an annoyance to them." I grinned.

The bell rung, and we got up from our seats and strolled to our next class, and then finally to lunch. The entire cafeteria was easily divided. Students from the South, their parents wealthy or lucky enough to escape, were in one corner, the girls with their heads always covered. Guys there looked gruff, some had scars too. Exactly the opposite from those were the Northerners. They were quiet, always afraid to speak their mind. Their poor country was losing, and anytime soon they would submit under the dominant power of the East.

Speaking of those guys, they were vicious. A bunch of backstabbers with no morals. Everybody hated them. But we'd been too late to stop them, their factories had been built, and in a matter of days, all the embassies had been destroyed, the diplomats killed, the Marine bases bombed flat, and every citizen armed and ready to jump on a ship to help their country dominate the four seas. All because of my dad.

And then you had people from the West too, they were the ones who didn't believe that the East would triumph. Cowards. Rich people, who'd packed and left as soon as the declaration of war had broken out. They were lucky that their main industry was gunpowder, or the East with a flick of a finger would have destroyed them. They had the chance to join forces, and who wouldn't?

The Grand Line natives hated us immigrants. They were all fair, with strange hair colors, pale skin, and all a lot richer than any of us. But they were forced to accept us, streams of refugees from the war. We were mostly the upper-class, the minority the lucky. I, I was one of the lucky. All our money, even the money Mom had inherited from her parents, had been taken. After that bastard's capture, we'd been living in the slums, the rich capitol in plain sight. And then Luffy came, and things became even worse. With our only parent gone, our godfather Dragon a criminal too, Garp was forced to live with us. He had to pass up a promotion to take care of two of his grandchildren.

But the old fart was alright, even though he expected us to be the best Marines of this era. He'd smuggled us on a Marine ship, full of diplomats who would try and delude the Grand Line that they just wanted peace with them. For the entire journey, we had to steal food and water, and watch our friends die of the diseases. We hadn't been the only ones who'd been smuggled. Some of us got shot too as we fled off when he hit the harbor. I had gotten shot too. We'd jumped off of the ship and into the water, safe of bullets. I'd protected Luffy who couldn't swim, and had gotten shot in my leg twice.

They'd brought me to the orphanage, where they patched me up and where I met Marco.

"Ace! Ace!" Luffy shouted as he saw us enter

I grinned at him. Until I saw exactly where he was sitting. In the Easterner's area. And that was just asking to get beat up.

"Didn't you explain where he was supposed to sit?" Marco angrily hissed.

"I didn't expect he would get first. Or that he'd be stupid enough to sit in the empty area of the cafeteria." I hissed back.

Angrily I walked over.

"Luffy, you can't sit here."

"Why not? We're from East Blue right, so we should sit with them they said." Luffy said with a big grin. Everybody was now intently watching. The gang against the Easterners.

"Unless you forgot, we can be deported any minute when they find out I'm gonna turn eighteen in less than six months. If you want to go back to Fuchsia and die fighting, you are going to stand up, say that you didn't know that this area is only for people from East Blue, and then walk away and sit back where the rest of the gang is. If you want to get through high school without being labeled as a war criminal, you are going to keep on sitting with the gang, join it, and make sure your friends join too. Because for us, there is no other option." I angrily said softly enough for only Luffy to hear.

"I'm not going to lie about where I come from." Luffy angrily said, too loud.

"Then don't mention it." I said in Portuguese, hoping to shield this conversation further. Not many spoke the language at all here; Portuguese was the commoner's language. Only the refugees, and who would rat out a fellow one when he would be deported too?

"We've got to move guys." Luffy said cheerfully. "I didn't know this area was only for people from East Blue."

But it was all too late. The Easterners had already noticed, and put two and two together. We had the dark hair, the eyes. The build. And we spoke the language too. They weren't stupid. They knew that we were refugees, illegally staying here under the convention that any under-eighteen refugee could stay until they became an adult.

"Looks like Portgas has hidden himself well." Law said. He was in the gang, but not to be trusted. He came from the North, as displayed by his generous tattoo's, and the slight accent he had. "So tell me, where do you come from? No parents, but a brother from East Blue. I daresay you're from there."

"I'm not." I said.

"Explain your accent then. And the language you two speak. Nobody asks questions, because you are almost untouchable. But you two, are definitely not, from the Grand Line.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." I coldly said.

"I think I'm not the only one who requires an explanation." Law said, his mouth forming into a smirk. He had me right where he wanted me to be.

"Where Ace comes from is none of your business, Law." Marco said.

"I'm just asking where his allegiances lie. Is he with the East, he should make that known. Is he with the North, with the South, or with the West. Although the latter is unlikely." Law continued. "Nobody wants a two-faced person in their ranks."

"Are you saying I'm a spy?" I angrily said, yanking Law up by his shirt. Immediately his friends got read to take me on, but Law dismissed them.

"Yes."

"I'll tell you this, I hate the East, and I hate the war."

"I never doubted it." Law smirked. "But Ace, you still did not reveal your nationality. And all we'd need to do to find out is break open your file, make some copies, and spread it around. I wonder what will hide in there."

"You won't do that, asshole!" I hissed, and I punched him.

Immediately the fight broke loose. But I was in a rage. My file contained my passport, which was not only obviously falsified when it listed my parents, but my nationality, and my refugee card. My medical files. My transcript, listing all the offenses I'd committed. If that would be leaked out, Luffy and I would be done for. Not only could I go to jail, but Luffy would have to hope that he could get a refugee card too, which was almost impossible these days.

The entire cafeteria was full of fighting students, the tensions between the nations letting out.

"Western cowards!"

"Fucking Easterners!"

"Fugly Northern bitches! Why don't you cover up your faces!"

"Nasty immigrants! Get out of our country! Nobody gives a shit about you!"

"Southern whores! Sleep your way out this, won't you?"

"BREAK UP THE FIGHT!" Sengoku angrily shouted over the loudspeakers. "ANY PERSONS FOUND FIGHTING WILL BE SUSPENDED!"

Would they honestly suspend the entire school? Because that was exactly what they had to do when several teachers came in, only to be sucked in with the fight. Even the girls were fighting, pulling hair, clawing at each others faces. I saw Robin too, coolly breaking somebody's arm. And then the smuggled in weapons surfaced. My knuckle had started bleeding again, but who gave a shit, when the tell-tale glint of a knife appeared on the person Luffy was fighting, a blonde guy with tan skin and a pink muscle shirt.

"Where's your big bro to protect you now, Eastern bastard! I bet you can't even throw a punch!"

"I don't need protecting, stupid coyote!"

It almost made me smile that Luffy still couldn't insult people properly. Some people had been completely beaten up, their noses bleeding, their eyes black, moaning in pain, some just knocked out. I hadn't been punched that bad yet, but Lucci had circled around me. I was ready for him, and his stupid switchblade. I unsheated the knife I kept hidden, even though I would get expelled if they found that out.

"Argh!" I heard Luffy shout, and I immediately turned around, to find Luffy clutching his chest, bleeding too much to be any good. Through his fingers, the blood slipped out. This isn't gonna be good. The teachers had already started to call the police, which was standard protocol for knifefights. Quickly I hid my knife again, and rushed to Luffy, only to be stabbed in the back by Lucci. I kicked him to the floor, and started punching him until he didn't move. That would teach that bastard a lesson!

Luffy was unsteady on his feet, and I quickly put his arm over my shoulder.

"I… got him!" Luffy panted.

"He got you too." I said, ripping my shirt off once again. Quickly I tore it into lengths, and I started wrapping them around Luffy's torso, using his vest to help stop the bleeding a bit too. But it wasn't working at all, the cloth was staining too fast.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Some girl shrieked as she saw the blood. Luffy wasn't the only one, we were all getting bloody. My back hurt as hell, Marco didn't look too good either. Nearly everybody was bloodied and beat up. And then a gunshot rang out to top it off. Time slowed. It was going straight for Robin. One jump, and I could stop it. She was already bloody, and that bullet was going for either her chest or her neck. Quickly I pushed Luffy onto that doctor friend of his, Chopper, and I ran and jumped.

A flash of white-hot pain as the bullet buried itself in my abdomen somewhere.

Even more girls screaming now that people were shooting too.

Policemen quickly entering, and people running to get away.

Luffy being carried onto a stretcher.

And then the world becoming black.

**Mariejois is a public school, full of refugees and the poor from the Grand Line itself, so fights happen a lot. There are gangs, and everybody smuggles in weapons. This one was a bit worse than usual, obviously, as people were getting stabbed and shot. But, I hope you guys like the background I gave, and things are becoming a bit clearer. Please review, with a cherry on top!**

**This button wants to be pressed :D**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
